U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,115 discloses glass fibers molded into channels, the channels being encased in evacuated metal casings bolted together to form walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,901 discloses molded glass wool stud or joist members with metal caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,594 discloses gypsum board channels in wall and ceiling constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,774 discloses studs of molded glass sandwiched between wood reinforcing strips.